Beerus Castle
This Bizarre Castle is the home of the god of destruction Beerus and his attendant Whis, this castle appears to be inverted and embedded in a large dead tree, outside it has a wide variety of landscapes and creatures. To reach this planet is difficult even when Whis is using his ultra speed warping it takes 26 minutes to close the gap between the planet and King Kai planet and due to Beerus and Whis possessing godly ki which cannot be sensed instant transmission wouldn't work either as there would be nothing substantial to hone in on. This means to get there one must call upon Whis directly hoping to temp him with offerings of food in exchange for travel and training. The training involves a number of chores relating to Beerus's slumber with the very real prospect of death should they fail as well as training and sparing in absurd scenarios. Whis will also offer on of his astute observations as to how a person can improve. You may train here to acquire Whis's Godly training Power development event, your character must be at least level 40, have no racial transformations available to them and have completed all 3 previous power development events. This training takes place in a distorted area of time similar to the hyperbolic time chamber so while only requiring 5 days earth time will take several months and maybe even years. Only 2 may participate in this training at a time and they must have at least 1 roleplay with Whis before this power is unlocked the training takes 5 days total. Power Development Training Grounds * Power Development Slot 1 * Power Development Slot 2 Roleplay area Bastions godly training, a literal deus ex machina Bastion is stood in the time nest using a communicator to try and reach whis "hmm i have no idea what a person who could keep up with and even possibly surpass the god of destructio" Bastion imagines a whole manner of different beings that Whis could be so much so he gets lost in his own thoughts. "A-hem" a slightly fea sounding voice snaps Bastion out of his little daydream before is stood a tall lanky blue skinned being stood before him wearing strange robes holding a staff with an orb on and baring a smile that sort of looks as though he is jsut passively observing the world "You are Bastion Allara correct? You have sought me out ot help find the supreme kai of time by getting my training? I will have you know the cost will be dire and many people have lost themselves paying it" he cuts an uncharacteristically serious tone when saying this. Bastion smiles "Do not worry sir i am fully prepared to pay that price" Bastion pulls a sheet away from himself revealing a cart of masses of sweet and savoury treats "I had heard both you and lord Beerus have a soft spot for tasty food so i thought i would use my cooking prowess to make you a variable feast of delicacies" Whis's face softens up in almost childlike delight as he seeks about savouring each dish and enjoying its flavour holding his cheek letting out joyed MMMM noises it doesnt take long for him to finish the lot "That was a most delicious offering i wont lie there are many things i have never tried, where did you get all of these?" Bastion smiles at the compliment "I made them all myself" Whis's reaction is of over the top shock "i like to cook and consider myself pretty good at it so i thought i would give you offerings that i can provide myself" Whis thinks for a moment "If you are willing to offer your cooking services to myself and lord beerus then i will happily accept you as a student. Be warned however this training will most likely be the most rigorous thing you have ever experienced" he instructs Bastion to stand behind him and put his hand on his shoulder and transports the too to beerus's planet. -a long time later- Bastion is sparing with Whis who seems to be effortlessly dodging and deflecting every attack Bastion just cant seem to land a hit on him, Whis is constantly adding small flicks of attacks to keep Bastion on his toes which he seems surprisingly adept at dodging however it is clear that Whis isnt being serious yet. Whis finally calls a stop and lands to the ground Bastion looks irritated "Damn it i dont seem to be improving anymore, its not surprising i have hit my physical peak but why does it seem like im stuck" Whis looks over him analysing him "the simple answer is your heart isnt in it, you have great strength supplemented by an endurance most would not be able to sustain due to your body but you yourself are not commited to this life. Its like if you want ot run a race but you tied your legs together so have to hop that is essentially what you are doing to yourself" He notices Bastions down expression "dont get me wrong you have done incredibly well getting this far i had never considered an earthling would be able to put up with this sort of thing." from behind the route of a tree walks out a tall anubis cat like being who Bastion immediately recognises as Beerus "Whis what is with all this noise? I'm starting to think you're purposely trying to interrupt my sleep" He notices Bastion "what is an earthling doing on my planet whis?" Bastion steps up to Beerus and bows with proper respect and reverence "I appologise for disturbing your sleep lord Beerus, Whis offered to train me to aid in the search for the supreme kai of time" Bastion goes to the area he has set up a small camp and takes out a chefs serving platter with a domed top "I know i am intruding on this planet so please allow me to make this offering as a way of appologising" He offers it to Beerus revealing a recently cook beef stroganoff dish Beerus thinks "hmm its nice to finally have someone here who knows the meaning of respect, I will accept your offer Earthling but if it isnt to my liking" his eyes go slant and his tone dark "i'll destroy you without a seconds hesitation" Bastion doesn't look detered "if that is not my best work sir then destruction is a fate befitting for me as a chef i could not live down dissapointing a god" Beerus smirks clearly reveling in bastions attitude, he slowly takes a taste of the stroganoff and pauses and for a brief moment the whole of existance seems to pause with him. Beerus lets out a loud joyous yell with glints in his eyes as he rockets skywards and circles the planet before landing in front of Bastion and downing the whole lot in one "this dish is incredible, it is so understated then a delicious kick." he pauses coughing "it is a acceptable earthling, if you agree to provide me with more sumptuous dishes i will allow you to train." Bastion beams with appreciation as it isnt often a god compliments your cooking "Thank you my name is Bastion allara and as a chef and a fighter i wont let you down sir" -around 8 years later- Bastion is fighting Whis once more while Beerus watches sat in a tree eating a pancake fill with bacon and maple syrup, Bastion actually seems to be doing decently he is managing to force Whis to block properly and even managing to break his gaurd though he isnt fast enouhg to do a follow up attack without Whis striking back. Whis switches to the offensive with bastion frantically dodging before finally lining up his arm and firing it into Whis's face who is knocked off guard but almost instantly recovers. The 2 stare each other down for 30 seconds before both burst into laughter Whis wipes his cheek "Ok i will admit i didn't expect that Bastion Kudos its rare people land a hit on me, to be honest i think you've finally got it Bastion i think you have learnt all you can fighting me, if you apply what you have learnt to targets closer to your own power i think you have the chance ot truelly grow. Do be sure to return with food some time you wouldnt want lord beerus to wake up tired hungry and grumpy would you?" He taps Bastion on the head with his staff and it sends him and his things hurtling back to earth. The boy who tested God For some reason when Toko woke up he found himself in a very new place, he was laid on top of Shibo who had already started the day rambling away, he took a large stretch and went to grab Mr. Rock, he wasn't there, Toko sat up to see a very tall pale blue man examining it, "Hi there! I'm Toko" he calls out as he stands up and walks over too the man, "Do you like Mr. Rock?" "Oh my it seems we have an uninvited visitor that is a rare occurrence" Whis pauses "Especially seeing as that should not be possible, my name is Whis attendent to the master of this planet. Toko was it? I'm curious how did a child like you manage to get to this place as it should not be somewhere you can just stroll into" He seems to be sizing Toko up taking special notice of the rock "Well?" Toko smiles "I don't know Mr.Rock really likes to travel" Shibo travels up and gets in Whis's face "You look like an idiot I go wherever I want!" ''From Whis's perspective Toko's hand appears behind Shibo and then slaps him down "Hehe ignore Shibo he's not a morning person" Toko beams at the tall person, he subtly goes on his tiptoes to compare size. Whis seems to contemplate something he then picks up Shibo and seems to be capable of freely manipulating his form and even removes his mouth for a minute "Such bluster for such a little thing, well your here now i suppose so what are you here for Toko? I wont exactly kick you out of this place but lord beerus the ruler of this planet is another story alltogether" he puts shibo down and gives him back a mouth by drawing it on Shibo withdraws to Toko's side but begins spinning, Toko ignores it "Actually I have no idea why I am here, Usually Mr. Rock tells me when he takes us someplace" Toko, stabs Rock into the ground and has a breif conversation with it, it seems to please Toko as he turns back to Whis with a smile "Mr Rock says we're here for you to train me!" at this Shibo suddenly fires forward like a spinning bullet at Whis, this actually suprises Toko who didn't know he could do that! Whis doesnt seem to move until Shibo is a centimeter away from his face before effortlessly shifting and moving back into position and then continuing as if nothing had happened "Ah so it was the sword i could here, i thought i could detect a voice but i cant quite make out what it says. You want me to train you do you? Well that depends are you willing to work hard? To endure conditions that would kill lessor beings and to be subjected to the threat of constant destruction?" Toko quite simply nods with a "YEP!" it's unclear if he is very confident or completely unclear on the situation, Shibo eventually stops and begins swearing in the distance. "such noise i'll have to fix that or he will wake lord beerus" Whis spawns a remote and mutes Shibo though shibo can still hear his own voice he doesnt realise it "Hmm you dont strike me as the type who would learn much from chores hmm what to do what to do" whis conjures a small black creature no bigger than a tennis ball i moves with rapid blips seemingly phasing out of existance "use that strange sword of yours and swat that flashmite if you can hit the mite and nothing else with the sword i will train you" Toko grins with the challenge, he flashes around for a bit eyeing up the target, then seemingly at random he appears with the 'flashmite' impaled on Rock, "Got it" he beams. "Next?" he tilts his head. Whis sweatdrops "Hmm i anticpated that taking longer ah well a deal is a deal fine you pass so i will train you though i highly suspect it wont be the type of trainign you are used too" whis taps his staff twice opening a dimensional rift "step in here young demon here we will have all the time you need to train" "OKAY!" Toko announces as he proudly marches into the rift, swinging Shibo in one hand and Rock in the other. Whis sighs "my oh my what strange beings this agreement with the young trunks has wrought ah well i suppose its an experience of confusion if nothing else" Whis steps into the portal the area is similar to the hyperbolic time chamber "for this part of the training young demon you are not to use your sword i wish to measure you as you are with nothing but your fist feet and wits" Toko looks concerned for a second, "Are you sure? I know you're all teacher-y but you want me to hit you?" he stabs Rock into the ground and gently balances Shibo on top of it, he does some stretches and smiles at Whis, he flashes infromt of him leaving a path of destruction in his wake and throws a punch aimed right at the face, the force of the movement shatters the ground. Whis seems to react instictively with no visable exertion merely sidestepping the blow and standing against the force of it easily "Good you aren't lacking in strength and you appear to at least be able to channel it to some degree but it wont be enough to just use raw power" Toko spinns on the spot releasing a flurry of kicks, naturally non of these hit Whis, in a split something changes in Tokos eyes, he appears behind Whis and a flurry of precision jabs unleash at Whis' vitals, in a kick of dust Toko spaces out and returns to normal, he keeps his guard up while steadily charging his aura, waiting for the dust to settle unaware whether he landed the hits or not. Toko hears the sound of something click almost like a lid being put on something "hmm a good variety of techniques and not bad intent to injure but you're lacking a certian something" Whis taps his shoulder and for a brief instant Toko didnt notice him in his threat range "still it gave me enouhg time to give you my autograph" he has drawn on tokos clothes "right then i have seen what i need you may take your sword you get one swing full power" whis stands sidewarys arms in a stance rather than his free and open stance he usueally uses. "R...Really... Full Power?" Toko trots over to Shibo and Rock he flashes a devilish grin at Whis "Shibo ready? No acting up this time okay, one solid shot" "I'll get to kill this pompouse -pr" Toko grabs him, he pushes him into his chest, Tokos body pulses and a howl, or more like a roar cries through the wind, a dark aura envelops Toko he draws the Rock in one hand, another blade seems to appear in his other, for a second what look like faint arms appear next to Toko's arms holding mighty bladesthey fade away leaving behind two normal sized blades hanging in the air by Tokos shoulders, the air crackles around Toko, "You sure you're ready?" A sonic Boom breaks the air, Toko appears behind Whis, eyes sharpened going for the kill, he swings all the blaees moving as one in unity with the Rock, which from Whis's percpective is infinitly long, despite it not being, the relusting slash devistates the surrounding. A large blowback also knocks shibo out of Toko and sends Toko flying with a giggle, he crashes down not too far away. Whis has his elbow back and appears locked in position he had knocked the blade up slightly sending its explosive force downwards the other was blocked by an open palm there is smoke emerging fromn the impact areas but no noticable damage Whis's expression goes back to his more jovial state "yes yes i think i see what you need you do not lack for power and you have a natural affinity for your weapon and that it appears to share for you issue is your power shibos power and your blades power all flare and burn rather than truelly mix it leaves you unable to tap into 100% of your power" Toko hops up, "I blame Shibo, he gets all antsy if I keep him in too long, spouts about taking back his true form or whatever, so I gotta go fast and kick him out heheee" he grins "I can put Shibo in my sword though, he's fine there but it's not as powerful" Shibo looks mad that blame has been shifted on him, although Toko is right, "Hmph" he pouts "If I HAD control we would be unstoppable, I remember my prime like it was yesterday" He tries to act menacing, forgetting his small, none intimidating form. "He says that" chirps Toko "But if you press him about it he says its fuzzy and then gets mad and says he 'doesn't even need to talk to a brat like you' and gets really huffy" Toko giggles "Sometime..." he whispers to Whis "If you get him really worked up he accidentally explodes" Toko tries to hush his giggles "Its okay though he comes back soon after" Toko smiles. "the blame does lie heavily with the ball but you are a part of it too Toko but that is a discussion for neither here nor there. You draw on Shibo only when is needed and Shibo is always vying to be the one in control the only stable element in this power triage is your sword though honestly even i am having a hard time figuring that thing out" Whis taps his staff twice forming basic living areas and amenities "time moves differently here so you have all the time you need to get learning how to compromise with Shibo and find a way to tap into that well of power" -3 years later- A series of slashes part a large dust cloud, Toko leaps through. He's grown considerably, a larger frame, longer hair, almost unrecognisable if not for his face, which is still carrying what could polity be called a youthful expression, he is currently merged with Shibo, the aura is steady and it appears to be in control, he launches a blade at Whis, he dodges and Toko appears up close, he swings an open palm at Whis, a sound breaking slap whilst confidently yelling "TAG!" Whis blocks with his own open palm supported by his other hand making the slap sound more like a clap "Much better you've managed to keep it stable for some time now dont stick to the same hit and run tactics you need to start pushing for pressure" Whis conjures his staff takes a deep breath and stands in a defensive stance "your sporadicness is ironically predictable" Toko grins "Predict this!" Toko dashes up to Whis and feints him, way back he releases Shibo and full power launches him, Shibo smacks heavily into Whis' guard knocking him back slightly Toko then rushs in and begins an onslaught of slashes, within the slashes out of Whis's vision Toko impales Shibo on the tip and during the next slash throws him back into his chest, for the next barrage he steadily boosts in power and every few seconds adds a new blade into the fray, he then brings a clash with Whis' staff knocking him back and charges in for a brutal stab, releasing 'something' behind Whis, it has Shibo's energy but isn't fully formed, it does however stab two more swords toward Whis' back, and in the final moment Toko's tail swing between his legs revealing another blade coming in for an uppercut. Whis manages to block a good portion of the slashes with his staff relying on his strange more fluid like movement to dodge the rest as the final uppercut occurs he seems far more open Whis kicks the blade the impact shaking it ot its core so it warps for a breif second and knocks toko back a little this is the first time whis had made an offensive manuevor in the entire training "You're next line is: Heh finally got a move out of you" he changes his voice a little to a more hot headed irritable voice "Don't stop now you idiot keep going lets tear that prick a new one" As Toko flies back he announces "Heh, finally got a move out of you.." He impacts the ground before he thinks more on it Shibo lands next to him "Don't stop now you idiot keep going L- WAIT A MINUTE DAMN IT HE'S MOCKING ME" Shibo pushes himself into Toko chest and takes the body, The Rock moves away and the floating rocks at his horn vanish as the horn grows, "I'LL GET YOU MYSELF" Shibo rushes at Whis, but just as he gets near Toko pushes his way forward and follows through with the attack, the Rock reappears and the 'something' with Shibo's presence returns, after the attack Toko bounces away and fires off an ultimate level ki blast "GALAXY RAIDER" The purple glittery beam heads directly for Whis with some speed. Whis chuckles to himself amd then braces himself ramming the sphere of his staff into the beam acting like a prism splitting it into 8 points so it is easier to avoid though he does look to be exerting himself a bit his staff dissapears "Ok then i think that is enough, you have managed to aclimate a small amount of godly ki and have become more receptive of your own barriers i believe that is as far as my training can take you so i declare this a success" he pats toko on the head causing his ki to dissipate "a powerful move that would have caused real trouble if it hit" unbeknownst to whis a millimeter of the beam cliped his quiff and it is sllowly breaking out in a small fire Toko chuckles a bit "Are we done then? I... I don't even know how long we've been here" he stares at the flame trying not to let on that it is there, Shibo is apparently very pleased with the situation and just smugly grins. Saipan training turns to Chores a fighter named aspricot comes to the castle as well to look for a trainer,inside he found lord Beerus sleeping on top of the room.aspricot thought he was testing him so he shoots a ki blast to his bed,making beerus fall. "Whis,it's not even a year yet. let me sleep" said the god of destruction.aspricot blurts out "who's whis?" Beerus' eyes open wide to see that a kid was in his castle and grabs him by the tail. "why are you hear kid!?!" Says beerus pissed off. "I just needed to train." "Then why did you disturb my nap?!?" "wait, you were sleeping?" "whatever" the cat grunted thinking of a punishment. he thinks of one and gives him a wicked smile. "if you can't complete this list in 2 hours, you die."he chuckles while walking away. being worried sick,aspricot waxed the castle, made dinner,and cleaned the planets floor. Doing so gave the saiyan bruises and scars to his muscle but turned to beerus and said,"theyre done.now give me my reward." beerus just laughs and laughs until he coudnt take it. Aspricot gets angry and runs up to him and uppercuts him."Well tell me you lazy cat!" The boy says.beerus just wipes his chin and was about to end his life, but whis rushes and says to aspricot."little boy,thank you for fixing the place up for me.forget about the god there-you want some training with me?" Too angry to say words,aspricot just nods and moves on thing about what could've happen if he didnt do all of that. A dragon who grasps at godhood Whis is in the process of training Shin although Training is probably the wrong word more encouraging to attack and then dodging effortlessly, despite shins practiced speed and precision Whis just seems to inch away and has yet to even retaliate "Come now Shin is it not obvious that you need to rethink what you are doing you have swung like that hundreds of times and not hit me i dont think repeating it will do it" Shin breathes out rapidly having been at this training for hours. "I won't back down now. I don't care how fast you are!" he shouts swiping at Whis a few more times each time he misses. He breathes out a little bit of smoke and fire now getting frustrated. He turns after a slice to where Whis keeps popping up behind him and breathes out a massive flame larger than the castle from his mouth. When the smoke clears Whis is off to the left having avoided the attack once again. "Damn... am I really just not fast enough?" Whis appears in front of him right in his personal space if he attacked shin would be completely open "The simple answer is yes, now dont let that bother you so far none of the people who trained here have been fast enough." he taps the sword away with his staff "now if you arent fast enough to hit me and your fire is not swift enough either then what options are there? What do you think would at least get you closer" Shin backs off a little and thinks to himself for a moment. "You were faster than my Geppou technique which is almost half as quick as Instant Transmision and I don't know the latter. I've tried my best but you're really strong and quick. I don't know what I could do to catch you." he said. His wings flap in the wind keeping him afloat with Whis as he looks back up at the angel. "What do you recommend?" Whis taps his wings causing them to lock up and he plumets to the ground as whis allows himself a fae chuckle "well you have come very far and it is impressive but this is your physical limit and emphasis on physical. You need to learn adopt and incorperate ki and other sources of power as that is what allows people to push themselves past their limits beyond what a typical body can do" Shin falls comically and lands on his front side before pulling his wings into his back. "I... don't know if I can manipulate Ki. Where I'm from nobody ever used it we mainly used magic and physical brute force. I've tried before with Ubu's training but I can seem to muster it. I don't know what it is I'm missing though and it irritates me to no end. All of my friends count on me and trust me but yet I can't even do the simplest of tasks like they can." he says ion a small fit. He concentrates his anger and expels some smoke out of his mouth to calm down. "to put it simply you are too rash, Ki at its base comes from being at one wiht yourself you lack the calm mind and patience, very few are virtuous with this kind of thing it takes practice but you are too fixed on what you already know rarely changing and its that rigidity that holds you back" whis drops back down hands behind his back "well if you cant learn it then you will gain nothing here, consider that and think through what yuou can and must do." Shin calms down and relaxes. "I need more practice and I need to focus on this. If you give me some time I'll try my best, Whis. Thanks. I think Lord Beerus woke up with all the havoc so please give me a few minutes to compose myself and try to figure this out. I won't get it immediately, I know that but I'll try my best." he says with a smile before he sits down and sheathes his two swords. He seems to go into a meditative stance and becomes quiet. "this world is similar to that which you call the hyperbolic time chamber the actual time outside is exponentially less than the time here" He looks into the sphere on his staff "hmm no it appears he is dreaming probably about pudding so i think you are fine so take all the time you need" Shin nods and focuses in his meditative stance. He sits for what seems like hours before standing back up and concentrating his energy in his body. He throws a few fireballs from his hand only this time they're more loose looking and he smiles. He continues his practice and tries basic blasts of his fire trying to channel it into Ki. He slowly begins changing his fireballs from their natural color into something lighter like a normal light red color for his Ki. After another two hours of practice he launches one final fireball which turns into a Ki blast halfway through and explodes just over the water near the center island. "I... I did it?" he asks himself seemingly questioning the event that just occurred. Whis looks up from his perch having seen the ki blast. "Oh-hoho. It seems you're just at the cusp of learning. Though it will definitely require more refinement. It's a start now, do it again. This time, try to envision your very soul drawing in the energy from within your body and expel it, manipulate it to your will, and send it from your body. This is the power of Ki." he explains as he points his finger and shoots a white beam of energy no thicker than half the circumference of a dime at the island and makes a scorch mark on a tree. "There. I used a little bit of my power to demonstrate to you. What I want you to do is destroy that tree and the island along with it." Whis instructs before warping away back to his perch to enjoy some food. "Don't worry, I'll be watching and if you fail to use Ki I will simply rewind the event. No cheating." he says camply before he begins eating. Shin nods and tries to preform the Ki blast again only this time it was a little more refined but did little to the tree let alone the island. "Guh! That's one tough tree. I guess I have to do better." Shin says to himself as he begins charging his fireball ki blast into a red ball of ki and lets it go hitting the tree and this time splintering one side. He charges once again and fires it but it veers off course and explodes underwater. Shin relaxes and takes a short breather before going back at it and launching more fiery-shaped ki blasts at the tree and islands doing a little damage at a time. After an hour the islands and tree have been severely damaged but it'll take forever at this point. Shin squeezes his hands and thinks about what he can do. He smiles and chuckles. "Alright, let's see if I can do this." Shin quickly moves towards the island and dives straight left using a combination of his Shigan and Ki to launch a rapid fire line of ki balls and then watches them explode all along one side of the island. "Yes! A few more of those and things will get done. I need to learn to work with this." he says looking at his hands and seeing small bits of red and gold aura floating off of him. Whis notices this new technique and admires it for a second before looking into the ball on his staff and smiles. He looks back down to Shin and finishes his meal. He watches the island crumble a little and the tree give way finally falling over from the destruction. "Okay, that's enough small fireworks, try making a beam." Whis instructs motioning to his index finger. "As I have done before, go on, see if you can." he says watching from afar. Shin nods and concentrates the energy in his hand like he would his normal techniques but this time fire a red ki wave with a gold outline destroying the tree and the upper half of the island. He smiles and leaps for joy. He creates two more, one in each hand and launches them at the island blowing up a large chunk. "This is amazing, I didn't know a world like this existed!" he exclaimed as he watched the island begin crumbling. He creates a large red and gold ball of energy and launches it at the island destroying what's left of it and he smiles. "Alright!" he shouts happily before feeling tired and falling over. Whis laughs a little before he floats down next to Shin. "I see you're tired. Take a short rest and we shall contoinue shortly. It will takes you severla years to master Ki manipulation but I'm sure you'll be able to do things even others can't with some due time and effort." Whis mentions before floating away. "Oh, and could you be a dear and fetch me more of that delectable Earthling food?" he asks with a smile as he begins floating away. Whis smiles to himself. ''He's got spirit and while he needs the practice he'll definitely manage I'm sure. Whis thinks to himself as he returns to his perch. It has been three years since that day. Shin flies up into the air on his own power and fires a plethora of ki blasts into the island that keeps regenerating due to Whis' magic. He mixes his Geppou and Soru making him even quicker than before using his Ki almost matching Whis' speed as the two fight one another. Whis harmlessly dodges out of the way but has many close calls with the new powers Shin has developed. H mixes Kami-e to dodge the staff smacks with his ability to become fire and manages to get in close to Whis. He launches off a quick sword strike and seemingly cuts Whis but the afterimage then fades as Shin is tapped on the shoulder and soon sent flying by a flick to the nape of his neck. He crashes onto the ground and gets up with a fierce look which eventually is broken when he lets out a harsh breath of air followed by a laugh. Whis smiles and tidies up the battlefield with a tap of his staff against the air. "You've definately accelerated faster than I could have presumed young drakeblood. There's nothing more I can teach you." Whis explains as he sits down on his perch. "Be that in mind you have not yet completed my training but at this point you must discover for yourself what you can do to improve yourself." he explains before materializing a cup of tea and sipping it. He looks down at the confused Shin and smiles. "You may run along now child. Take good care of Yamato and yourself for I do hope to see you again further down the line." he explains with a smile. Shin looks up and nods with a big smile. "Thank you, Whis. Tell Lord Beerus I said "Hello" when he wakes up from his nap and that I'm grateful for him allowing me to train here with you." he explained before he flew up and stumbled a little in the air still getting use to the idea of flying under his own power. He nodded and sped off using a mixture of his Ki, Geppou, and Soru sending him barreling out of the dimension and heading home back to the cabin where Ubu and he stayed. He packed up a few of his things after making sure Ubu wasn't home and left a note for her. Dear Ubu, Sorry but I need to head out for awhile, I'll be gone for quite some time but please don't blame yourself. I'll come back and when I do I'll be even stronger than before to where no evil being will be able to challenge me and win. I'm going to train with other masters around the world and through time if I can with Trunks' guidance but please don't worry about me. You take care alright? Take care of Bastion and the girls and yourself of course. ''-Shin'' Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Training Area Category:Power Development